


Wilderblood

by Rycalla



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/F, Futanari, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Large Breasts, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex Magic, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rycalla/pseuds/Rycalla
Summary: Valance Wilderblood is an average Wild Elf except for one thing: She's a hermaphrodite. She worries that her girlfriend Tara won't accept it, but she finds out, she should be worried how much Tara DOES accept it!





	1. Chapter 1

Valance Wilderblood paced her room. Tonight was a special night. Tonight was the night she promised herself she would share her secret with her girlfriend Tara. They had been together for a few months and Tara had been pressuring her for sex, but she had always refused, always found some excuse. It wasn’t as though Valance hadn’t wanted to, she did love the other girl. She just wasn’t sure Tara would like what she saw.  
You see, Valance was no normal wild elf. Sure she had golden hair, lovely green eyes, a slender, lithe body with large, firm breasts, but she also had a seven-inch penis. She didn’t know why she had been born that way; she was the only elf, the only woman she had ever heard of that had that abnormality and not only that it was rather good sized for that of an elf. What was worse, though she had all the usual female organs inside her too, Valance was infertile as a female but could father children. She had a daughter with another elf she had lived with before she had moved in with Tara.  
And yes, Valance knew Tara had seen some weird things. The girl was an orphan. She had grown up on the streets and she had whored herself out for years just to survive. She had been with many people, men and women. Most of them humans like her, but she had also been with elves, dwarves, and even the occasional gnome and many other various things. Once she claimed she had slept with a half-drow mage who had done some very odd things to her during. Val just wasn’t sure what Tara would think about her extra part. She didn’t want to lose her, they were all each other had since they had met a few months ago while Val was healing from a monster attack at the temple Tara worked at. Valance had left her own parents after they suggested she be castrated as to not be able to father any more children, and Tara had lost hers to war when she was four years old.  
Tara knocked on the door. Valance wringed her hands, and sat down on the bed. “Come in,” she finally said.  
Tara was pretty herself, especially for a human. She was nineteen years old and worked as a temple priestess since she had given up prostitution. She normally dressed in robes, but since she was home now she dressed normally. She had jet black hair, blue eyes, and bigger breasts than even Valance. She immediately went and pinned Valance back onto the bed and started kissing her on the lips.  
Valance broke away. “Tara, no. Not yet,” she said.  
Tara got up. “Then when? We’ve been together for months now! You said you want to be with me, you told me to come see you when I got home, and yet you push me away again! I want you so much it hurts. What is it that you want?” she cried.  
Val took Tara’s hands. “Tara, I love you, and I am going to make love to you. However, there is a very good reason I have not slept with you yet. I have a secret, and it’s time you knew. Just promise me you’ll still like me after I show you,” she said.  
“I’ll always love you no matter what,” Tara said.  
“Don’t be so sure, this is really not normal,” Valance said, removing her clothes. Tara gazed at her, watching her undress. “Come here, sit with me. I’ll share with you.”  
Tara sat back down next to Valance, who was down to her undergarments. Val took one of Tara’s hands and put it down her panties.  
Tara’s eyes opened wide as soon as she felt her girlfriend’s extra appendage. “Oh sweet…what is this?”  
“What do you think it might be? What does it feel like?”  
“Oh my…” Tara said, gently pulling Val’s panties off so she could have a look at it. “You’re kidding me. This is what you’ve been so worried about? It’s magnificent!” she exclaimed.  
“You don’t care? You don’t care that I’m some kind of freak?” Valance asked.  
“You’re not a freak. And I love you. I don’t care that you’re a hermaphrodite, and you’re not the first I’ve seen. So how did it happen, did someone cast a spell on you?” Tara asked.  
“I was born with it. It’s why I left my home and took to adventuring. My parents wanted it cut off. I can sire children like a man. One of my elven girlfriends had my child,” Val said.  
“So we can have children?” Tara asked excitedly.  
“It’s possible but I don’t know if that’s such a great idea. It makes me feel even more like a mistake. I can’t get pregnant myself. And they’d probably all be girls anyway because we’re both technically female. I have all the normal female organs inside me, but they don’t work properly. But the fact that my male organs do…it makes me uneasy. And I’m worried that I could pass on my mutation. My daughter just got lucky, she’s an actual girl and not a freak like me,” Val said.  
“Valance Wilderblood, what did I just tell you? You’re not a freak and I don’t want to hear that word out of you again! You’re beautiful and unique and I adore you! We don’t have to have kids if it bothers you that much, much as I love them and would like to have a few. I wouldn’t care if we had all girls or not and if we did have another hermaphrodite we’d teach them it was a blessing, like you should’ve been taught. But I have pills, I’ll take them,” Tara said.  
“I’m relieved. I was so worried you’d flip out and leave me when you found out,” Val said.  
“It actually makes me want you even more,” Tara purred, pinning Val again and resuming her kissing. Val moaned and hugged Tara to her. She licked her girlfriend’s face. Tara continued stroking up and down the elf’s penis, making Valance murr. Tara grinned and played with her lover’s balls, fondling and squeezing gently.  
“That’s nice…” Valance purred. Tara continued further, slipping a finger inside her wet folds.  
“You’re so tight,” Tara said, slowly fingering her girlfriend.  
“I don’t use it often,” Val whispered.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to give your sweet pussy lots of attention. Just as much as your male parts,” Tara said, speeding up just slightly and pushing another finger inside. “It’s nice and tight. Are you a…well, you’re not a virgin since you fathered a child, but have you EVER used it?”  
“Only a few times. I slept with an elven man who didn’t care that I am a futanari, and some of the women I’ve been with have touched it,” Valance said.  
“It’s so different than mine, but then again I was a whore and I’ve been with all sorts of people. You are just so tight and warm and wet,” Tara said, her other hand squeezing Valance’s firm left breast. She could feel the elf poking at her stomach. “Oh, you’re ready. That’s a shame. I’ve wanted you for so long, I’m going to take my sweet time.”  
“That’s fine. I’m still pretty much a woman in terms of stamina. I can actually take multiple rounds before I’m spent. And there’s much I want to do to you too,” Valance said. She was getting close already, rocking her hips against Tara’s talented fingers. Tara sucked on Val’s right breast, still squeezing the other. The elf’s nipples were as hard and erect as her other part.  
Valance unbuttoned Tara’s top and revealed her luscious, juicy breasts. She had never seen a pair so big, even though her own were of considerable size. Tara hadn’t been wearing a bra, but with a bust her size it was no wonder. They were perfectly round and her nipples were like little pink jewels. Valance squeezed them lovingly. Tara sighed against the elf’s tit. Val wasn’t able to do much else as her orgasm hit her seconds later. Tara laughed as the elf came from both her male and female parts.  
“Yeah, I do that,” Valance said, embarrassed. Tara looked up at her, implying that she had better not say that she was a freak again.  
Tara let go. Then she scooped up some of the elf’s essence with two fingers and sucked them. Valance was still coming down, though she was still hard as ever.  
“You alright?” Tara asked.  
“Yeah, it’s just been a long time. Stay where you are, it’s my turn,” Valance said, moving off the bed and onto her knees in front of her girlfriend. “Can you spread your legs for me? I want…no, I need…to taste you.”  
Tara obeyed readily . “I was hoping you’d do this,” she trilled.  
Valance pulled Tara’s folds open and got ready to eat her out, but she was not ready for what she saw. “Oh my word! Are you even gonna be able to feel me? Your love hole…I’ve never seen anyone so…open!” she cried.  
“I’m sorry. It’s from my years whoring myself out to everyone who would pay. I know it’s bad, but I don’t know how to fix it. I’ve been researching spells, I would like to tighten it back up, but none seem to work,” Tara said.  
“Would you mind if I tried? I might know something. You know I have magic too, and I might know something that could tighten it. It’s just I’ve never tried to focus mana into my tongue before. I would use my fingers, but I really want to lick you,” Val said.  
“I dunno. There are some good things about my vagina as it is. You could probably get your whole fist in there right now, and then splay your fingers…heavenly,” Tara said with a smirk.  
“Some other time. You’ll like this even more. Now let me work. I have to manage to focus hard enough to force my mana to my tongue. I’m gonna make you see colours!” Valance said, before she planted a gentle kiss right on Tara’s hole. She slid her tongue deep inside and began lapping.  
Tara couldn’t take it, she flopped back onto her back and let her girlfriend work. She felt the magic flowing, running all through her. It was wonderful. Valance’s long hot tongue moving in and out of her, tickling her, filling her up as she tightened around it.  
Valance was enjoying herself too. She hadn’t used magic while doing this before, but that just made it even better. And she really liked listening to Tara scream with every loving lap. She drove in as far as she could, feeling the magic work and make Tara’s pussy nice and tight. Tara didn’t taste as sweet as the elven women Val was used to, but she didn’t mind, everything else about her more than made up for it. Valance began stroking herself as she worked.  
Val stopped and took deep breaths. “There we go. Not virgin tight so I won’t hurt you, but much better. You’ll be able to enjoy me more,” she said. She had her eyes closed, still stroking her penis.  
“Please don’t stop! Keep going, make me come,” Tara whined. Valance nodded and got right back to it. She was close again too, and switched from stroking herself to sliding two slender fingers into her own dripping entrance.  
Valance came again before Tara, pulling out and screaming. Tara looked disappointed, but Val had enough of a mind to make a fist and rub against Tara’s clit until she followed suit. Val thought she looked so beautiful, her chest heaving and her heart pounding. She grabbed the other girl’s hands and climbed onto her lap, pushing her over onto her back with a wicked grin across her face.  
“Keep still, I still need to ravish every bit of you and there’s two very important things I have until now mostly eluded,” the elf purred, straddling Tara and cupping her large breasts.  
Tara grabbed Val’s hands and pushed them away. “No. Not yet. I’d love you to play with my magnificent tits, but it’s my turn, and there is one thing I have yet to do. So please, get off me and sit over on the edge of the bed. I need to taste you too,” she said.  
Val liked that idea a lot. She wanted so much to massage Tara’s glorious mammaries, but this would be even better. Tara slid off the bed and crawled over in front of the elf. She held Val’s erection in her hands, stroking it gently. Admiring, getting ready for the task at hand.  
Tara licked the head of Val’s penis several times at first. Teasing, tasting. Then she wrapped her lips around it and took the whole thing into her mouth. Val’s eyes opened wide. She had never had anyone able to take all of her without choking, but then again Tara was experienced. She started thrusting into the other girl’s mouth.  
Tara got bolder as she continued to blow Val. One hand went up to squeeze the futa elf’s balls, while three fingers went into her dripping wet vagina. Valance started screaming, gripping the sheets with one hand and Tara’s hair with the other.  
“Tara…yes…faster. Ooh…so good. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! That’s it…faster…more!” Valance cried. Tara was all too happy to oblige. Val thrusted harder and faster, but Tara could take anything she could give.  
Val couldn’t take it anymore and came hard, Tara swallowing every last drop. And getting her fingers coated in wonderful elf nectar. Tara moaned contentedly before letting go and getting back on the bed, suckling her fingers and waiting for Valance to recover.  
Valance turned around and pinned Tara. She just had to have some fun with the other girl’s luscious breasts. She wanted to do everything to them. Squeeze them, kiss them, and suck them raw, the list went on. She had another idea too, but that could wait until she was done using her mouth and hands.  
“You’ve got the hottest pair of tits I’ve ever seen,” Val said, pinching Tara’s perfect pink nipples gently. “I mean, yeah, mine are nice, but not so big and so absolutely squeezable.” She cupped the girl’s breasts in her hands and kneaded them. “So firm too.”  
Tara murred happily and let her elf lover work. Sure, she was no stranger to this kind of touch. She was sensitive, and Valance noticed. She licked the large round mounds all over, stopping at the tips to tease the tender nipples before moving along.  
“You love this, don’t you? Oh yes, you’re my little slut. I want to be the only one who gets to do this to you anymore. Can you promise me that? Can you swear that I’m the only one who gets to have any part of you?” Valance asked in a husky voice. Then she softened a bit. “Will you marry me?”  
Tara kissed Valance’s head. “Yes, I would like nothing more than to be yours, and you mine. I could have nobody else, not after this. You will be my one and only for the rest of my life,” she whispered. Val’s ears drooped upon hearing this, remembering that since Tara was human she’d not live as long as her. She decided had to enjoy her as much as possible now and kneaded her breasts harder, not enough to hurt but to enthrall her girlfriend even more.  
Valance moved forward, placing her dick in between Tara’s breasts. She had never done this before herself, even though her former partner, an elven male, had done it to her. Tara grinned, squeezing her juicy breasts around Val’s erection. Valance purred and began thrusting, loving the feeling of the huge soft mounds around her.  
“This is Heaven!” Valance screamed.  
“You’re my angel,” Tara purred, tweaking Val’s pointed ears. Valance purred and sped up, Tara playfully licking the head every time it came close. Valance wouldn’t last long, she knew, since not only was she thrusting, but her vagina was rubbing against Tara too.  
“TARA! I LOVE YOU!” Valance screamed as she came again, painting Tara’s huge breasts with her seed.  
Tara looked at her partner, “Valance, I can’t take it anymore. I need you inside me, and I need it now. I’ve been burning for you all night, but I took my time, allowed us to fully explore each other. Please, tell me you have another round. Fill me up with that hot cock,” she begged.  
“I think I have at least one more. Being mostly female has it’s advantages, I guess,” Valance said. She was tiring, having been going nonstop for the whole evening.  
Tara pulled her folds open. Valance climbed on top of her and positioned herself at her girlfriend’s entrance. She began to push inside, slowly. Tara was tight from the spell earlier.  
“Oh Valance, don’t stop! That feels so good! It feels so big inside me, I’m so tight and full!” Tara cried in delight.  
“You’re so warm inside,” Valance said, pushing in fully. “You can take all of me, my length feels so wonderful nestled in your vise.”  
“Pound me. Don’t hold back, I can take it. You know how I am. Do it hard, fast, and deep,” Tara moaned.  
“As you wish, my love,” Valance said. She pulled back and began slamming herself into Tara. She was sweating, and tired, but she knew that after this she’d get to sleep. Tara screamed in delight with every thrust.  
Tara came, making her pussy even easier to pound. Valance growled and sped up to her full speed. Feeling so good every time she’d be fully inside Tara. Tara rocked her hips to meet the elf. Valance’s balls slapped against Tara with every thrust.  
“I’m so close, Tara!” The futa elf screeched.  
Tara wrapped her legs around Valance’s waist, holding her inside her. “Come in my hole. I need you to empty your balls inside me. I need all your hot elf seed in my womb. I don’t care if you get me pregnant,” Tara said in a husky voice.  
Valance thrust a few more times, reaching her climax and firing rope after rope of her hot semen into Tara’s waiting uterus. She nestled inside Tara’s cervix to keep it all inside her, Tara spasming from another orgasm herself. She wrapped her arms around the other girl and held her before sliding out slowly.  
“My love, that was the best sex I’ve ever had,” Tara said.  
“Wow, yeah. Me too. Gods, I’m spent,” Valance said, rolling over and panting.  
“You can take a lot,” Tara said.  
“Yeah,” Val whispered. She wanted to go to sleep, and Tara knew it so she rolled over to and cuddled her girlfriend untll they both fell asleep.  
They would be together for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This went over so well, so as promised, here's some more!

Valance woke up sore and still pretty tired. She looked over at Tara, snoring away, disheveled from last night, yet still as beautiful as ever. She’d probably sleep for a while longer, Valance wished she could, but she had to have a shower. She had gone right to sleep after making love to Tara, and she still reeked of it. She was an elf, she didn’t like being dirty, it was amazing she even got to sleep.  
She gently got out of the bed, being very careful not to wake Tara. They’d have to talk later, start making wedding plans, but that could wait until Val had her bath. The futa elf was hard again, she’d have to take care of that too. It wasn’t good for her to have a constant boner, it would injure her if she didn’t get it under control. She didn’t know how she could still have anything left with what she and Tara had done last night.  
The wild elf got into the shower, sighing as the hot water ran down her gorgeous body. She got out her favourite berry-scented body wash and rubbed it all over her large breasts, moaning in pleasure. Then she turned her attention to her erection.  
Val was no stranger to touching herself, even though it embarrassed her. Though Tara told her she was not to call herself a freak, many things about her extra parts embarrassed her. Her parents acted like she was some kind of curse, especially when she had sired a child with another elf maiden. Tara loved her for who she was, and Val was thankful for that. The wild elf wrapped her hand around her penis and began stroking slowly. She closed her eyes and began imagining it was Tara doing it.  
Yeah, she could’ve awakened Tara and asked for her assistance, and the girl probably would’ve been delighted to. Val loved Tara, but even she admitted the teenager was kind of a slut. After last night though, Valance didn’t have the heart to wake Tara. Val decided that it would be better to take care of this herself this time, let Tara rest up so maybe they could have round two later. Just the thought made Valance tingle.  
Before she could do, too much about it though, Tara slid into the shower behind her. Valance was surprised she could even be up, and she thought she had been quiet as to not wake her up. She also felt something hard pressing against her backside.  
Valance glanced at the mirror. Tara was right behind her, wearing nothing but a huge grin and the biggest strap-on Val had ever seen. She snaked her arms around the elf and began kneading her breasts.  
“You naughty girl, after last night I thought you wouldn’t have the energy for days,” Valance said.  
Tara laughed. “You forget I was a whore for about nine years. It’s hard to tire me out for long. And speaking of hard…” she purred, pressing the dildo against Val’s pucker.  
“Don’t you dare! I don’t like that. I’ll give it, but I will not take it up the rear. Raynall did it once, and I didn’t like it. Put it in my vagina. That needs a good workout. But first, don’t you have to go in to the temple? You’re a healer. I’ll still be here tonight to get nailed,” Valance said.  
“No, it’s my day off. Miss Haven will handle the healings and blessings today. And who the heck is Raynall?” Tara asked.  
“He’s my friend, was my lover once too. He was the one who helped me get out of town when I found out my parents wanted me castrated. Maybe I’ll introduce you someday. He’s not crazy about humans, but he’ll probably not have a problem with you because he wants me to be happy,” Valance said. Right before Tara spread her lips apart and jammed the dildo as deep into her vagina as it would go, stretching the elf out nicely. Valance closed her eyes and cried out in pleasure.   
“That feel good? You’re lucky. You’ve got an actual dick. You can feel my warmth, my tightness…I can only imagine yours. And your pussy is a lot nicer than mine to begin with,” Tara said.  
“So, nine years?” Valance asked.  
“Yeah, I know. Losing one’s virginity at ten…It’s disgusting, but I didn’t know any other way to survive. I had to take care of myself and some of my five sisters. The three older ones had jobs but they were never around, and the younger two I had to take care of since our parents died. I did what I had to,” Tara said.  
“What happened to them when the temple took you on?” Valance asked, continuing to stroke herself as Tara filled her.  
“The little ones stay there with Miss Haven. The older three all have families of their own. Do you have any siblings?”  
“Two brothers, two sisters, all older. My parents stopped having kids after I turned out the way I did,” Valance said. She shuddered in pleasure. “Yeah, right there! That’s the spot!”  
Tara tweaked Val’s nipples. “We both come from big families, I want to have my own. Are you certain you’re not interested in kids? I love children and I always wanted to have a bunch. I love you more, though,” she said.  
“I do like kids. I have a daughter, I told you. I adore her. I’m just worried about passing on my…anomaly,” Valance said.  
“There’s nothing wrong with that. If we were to have another futa, I’m sure she’d be fine. If you found me, and you know how I feel about you, there must be someone out there who would love our daughter no matter how many extra parts she would have. Would you really care if I got knocked up with all the hot sex we’re having?” Tara asked, speeding up her pace.   
“Maybe we can have a baby someday, when we’re married. Just not right now, please. You said you had pills, please tell me you took them,” Valance said.  
“Yeah, I did. They can fail though. And I wasn’t lying when I said I don’t care if you get me pregnant. I just had to make sure you wouldn’t leave me if I do,” Tara said.  
“I’m never going to leave you, and I will love any child we may have. Don’t ever worry about that,” Valance groaned. She felt herself tightening around the dildo (though not much with the size of it). She wished she knew some magic that could make Tara feel her warmth like she could feel her, though Tara seemed happy just giving it to her. Tara stopped kneading the futa elf’s breasts and joined her hands to fondle her genitals.  
“Valance Wilderblood, my very own elf…” Tara purred in her fiancée’s long ears, before she bit down on the right one. Valance yelped and came hard. Tara laughed, enjoying what she was doing to the other girl.  
Once Valance had come down, she decided it was time for revenge. She pulled away from Tara, removing the strap-on from its place deep within her. Then she turned around and grabbed the girl by her wrists, pinning her against the wall of the shower.  
“You’re mine,” Valance growled before she captured Tara’s lips in an intense kiss. Tara moaned against her, kissing her right back with just as much fervor. Tara broke away to breathe, but Valance continued her loving assault, kissing down her throat, down to the valley between the girl’s large breasts.  
Tara, not to be left out, did the only thing she could think of doing: She sucked on Valance’s left ear, the one she hadn’t already bitten. Valance was amused by this. She never thought of anyone doing that.   
“What is it with you and my ears?” Valance asked in between kisses.  
Tara didn’t answer, she just tongued the little ear studs Valance had on. Valance kissed up her left breast and settled in to suckle. She let go of Tara’s wrists, knowing the girl wasn’t going to go anywhere. Tara removed the strap-on and let it fall to the bottom of the shower. She’d retrieve it later, but right now she and Valance needed to be totally free to do what they would. She let go of the elf’s ear and arched her back against the wall, loving what Valance was doing to her.  
Valance turned her attention to Tara’s other breast, while three of Tara’s fingers went inside herself. Tara just stood there, completely euphoric about both the elf happily feasting on her massive tits and her own fingers driving themselves deep into her vagina. She knew she’d have to do something about her fingernails, though they weren’t as long as Val’s, but that could wait.  
“I’m thinking of having them pierced. Would you like that? We could both do it, have matching nipple rings as our wedding rings, wouldn’t that be adorable?” Tara asked. Valance giggled as she nursed, she liked the idea. She did like jewelry. She had a sapphire necklace given to her by Raynall she often wore, and she had just gotten the tiny ear studs Tara seemed to amuse herself by licking.  
Valance finally let go and sat back to watch Tara get herself off. She was hard again, but she knew Tara would be perfectly happy to take care of that in a while. The younger girl had her eyes closed while she fingered herself.  
“I could help you with that,” Valance said.  
“Yeah, you could. Think you could get your whole fist up there? You have such incredible little hands,” Tara said, opening one eye.  
“I could try, if you’d remove your fingers. You should still be a little tight from the spell, even though we’ve done a good job of reopening you, I hope it won’t hurt.” Valance said, moving in close. Tara obeyed and put her hands on Val’s shoulders to steady herself, being soaking wet and on the edge of orgasm. Valance licked her lips, and took her berry-scented wash, spreading it over her hand as lubrication. “Tara, pull your pussy lips open for me if you want me to attempt this,” she said. Tara kept one hand on her shoulders and spread her labia with the other.   
Valance pushed her fist against Tara’s vagina, trying to force it inside. She wasn’t sure she’d be able to do it. Her hands were small but she had never done this before. Tara relaxed herself, this wasn’t the first time someone had done this to her. Valance’s hand slid inside slowly. Tara was tight, being so close and from Valance’s spell from last night still in effect.  
“Oh yes, get it up in there! Yes, yes, yes!” Tara cried. She was coming, coating Valance’s hand with her sweet nectar to aid with insertion. “Oh gods, Valance, that feels so amazing! Even better than your big cock!”  
“But you love my penis,” Valance said, managing to get her fist inside. Tara’s eyes opened wide and she screamed in delight mixed with a little bit of pain. If she had any tightness left from the spell, it sure was gone now. “Relax, I don’t want to hurt you. This isn’t easy.”  
“I am relaxed. This is amazing and we both are such filthy sluts! Get it up there as far as it can go!” Tara yelled.  
“I can do much better than that,” Valance said, trying to splay her fingers inside Tara. It wasn’t easy, and Tara started whimpering.   
“Valance! No! That hurts! Take it out!” Tara screamed.  
Valance slid her fist out of Tara and hugged her, rubbing her back. “Oh my gods, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have done that, but I thought you’d like it. I’d never done that before. Oh, poor Tara, I didn’t injure you, did I? Last thing I want to do is see you in pain!” she cried.  
“It’s okay. I’ve had worse. Just don’t do that again unless I say so. I think we can continue, it doesn’t hurt that much. If you hadn’t cast that spell last night I would’ve been able to take it, but not now,” Tara said.  
Valance got behind Tara and held her. “I think your little pussy needs a break,” she growled, right before she pushed into Tara’s pucker.  
“Oh Valance…” Tara moaned. It had been a long time for her, but like almost anything else she was used to it.  
“I told you, Sweetness, I don’t like it myself, but I will give it,” Valance said, an evil smirk across her face, thrusting hard into Tara’s backside. She had lubricated herself once more with the berry wash while she was apologizing to Tara, so it was easy. She wasn’t going to hurt her twice. Tara relaxed against her and moaned deep with every push into her. “How can you like this so much?”  
“I-I’m used to all k-k-kinds of sexual acts, Val,” Tara said.  
“I think I’m going to enjoy being married to you,” Valance said, kneading Tara’s breasts again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion to a bunch of cartoons on Deviantart.com about these two. If you like it, I might write more about Tara and Valance, maybe a piece about how they met.


End file.
